Is this seat taken?
by FOSTER-KEEFE
Summary: "No, he wondered why he'd let her down, why he always had to hold back his own feelings in front of her. Sure, in the beginning three years was too big of an age difference for a relation to work out, but now? She was certainly old enough, and three years didn't matter that much anymore." Rated K for light kissing. One shot. Spoilers for ski lodge part two.


**So, wow! Here I am with a new fanfic! New consept, new fandom, new characters... But it was fun to write! I'm a huge gmw fan, so I've actually been wanting to write something like this for a reeeeeaaaaaally long time. Anyways, sorry beforehand for any spelling mistakes or unfitting Au, but I hope you'll enjoy this story!**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own anything from girl meets world!**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Maya walked alone through the halls of NYU. Riley was of on some date with Huckleberry, as usual, breaking the other boys's hearts. She had matured a lot lately, and while her heart was still innocent, and she still was as cute as a bunny, she was way more attractive to boys now. Guys always wanted to join her while she was studying, offered to carry her bag, or bought her coffee. Did small things to get her attention. Still, Riley remained loyal to her boyfriend, who truthfully did love her. Riley's lovelife was blooming into something wonderful and long lasting. Maya's, not so much. Sure, maybe there were some cute guys around campus, and maybe she could tell that some of them were interested, but she wasn't. She knew what she wanted, and she had known for a long time now. She just wished for the time to be right. She wanted what her best friend had, and if Riley wouldn't have been Riley, Maya would've been furious out of jealousy. But Riley was Riley, and she deserved to be happy. Maya couldn't take her frustration out on her. Instead she found her self hoping that she would maybe receive the love she wished for, someday.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Slowly Maya made her way to her favorite cafe (except Topanga's). It was nothing special really, just an old, cosy coffeeshop that was never too crowded. Miss-matching tables and chairs were placed around the room, and left room for only a small amount of customers. The air smelled of coffee and newly baked pastries. That together with the dim lighting, made for an almost magical atmosphere. Maya ordered her usual coffee, and sat down in the far back, disappearing from the rest of the world as she picked up her art supplies from her bag, and poured her heart out on the paper before her.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Josh directed his long strides away from campus. The stress and heaviness of all responsibilities had caught up with him, and made him feel trapped. So he found himself wandering further away than usual, away from the bigger streets. When he came to a stop he looked straight through a window, into a small cafe. The dark haired man was about to turn around and walk away, when he caught a glimpse of a familiar head of golden locks. Maya sat curled up in a sofa with an artpad in her knee and a paintbrush in her hand. On the table before her stood a coffeecup, which if he knew her correctly was filled with now cold coffee, since she was too busy painting too bother drinking up her beverage. Her face wore a guise of concentration, but also of peace. She always had that look while she was painting or drawing, and it was a look that Josh had grown to like, a lot. He walked through the rustic door intent he cafe, and breathed in the smell of rich, freshly brewed coffee. A barista took his order, and while he was waiting he took the place in. Antique looking art covered the walls, and the tables each held a vase of wildflowers, but the one thing his gaze stuck to was Maya. She was clearly here often. Josh could sense that in her relaxed position and serene appearance. She fit right into the dreamlike climate. When his coffee was made, he made his way to her table.

"Is this seat taken?" He gestured to the stool facing hers. Maya jumped in surprise as she was awoken from her own little bubble.

"Josh? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought I could use some coffee." He smiled kindly at her. "Now, can I join you, or should I go sit somewhere else?"

"No, no! You can sit here! I'm all alone anyways."

Josh sat down and watched her as her attention returned to her artwork.

"Can I see?" he asked, while moving to sit next to her in the sofa, to see better. But Maya turned away, hiding the painting from him.

"No, it's humiliating..." she mumbled.

"Oh, come on Maya. I know you and you know me. What could possibly be shameful for you to show me?"

"This." Maya answered simply, still not letting him see.

"Maya, you're a great artist. Whatever is on that pice of paper is surely wonderful. So why won't you show me?" Now his voice was almost pleading, begging her to trust him with her art. But he couldn't get to her.

"Because, it's not the quality of the art that is embarrassing, but the motive." She continued painting, and as she was doing so he caught her glimpsing up at his face regularly, then quickly returning to her art. Suddenly Maya felt Josh's hand on hers, and looked up to meet his gaze. Her heart sped up at the way he was looking at her.

"Please Maya?" he asked gently, his hand still hand still holding on to hers. Maya just nodded, unable to speak, yet less think. Josh carefully took the artpad from her and looked down at the familiar face that covered the paper. It was the face of a boy with brown eyes and slightly tousled dark hair. He was wearing a red flannel over a black t-shirt, and behind him sparked a fire in the fireplace. A loving, but slightly shy smile covered his lips, and his eyes seemed to shine.

"Is this-"

"You? Yes it is." Maya blurted out, hiding her face in her hands. "I'm sorry but-"

"Shh," he silenced her. Everything looked so real, he could remember that day at the ski lodge in every detail, but he remembered her, not himself. How Maya's hair had sparkled in the light of the fire, how her features softened as she revealed her feelings for him once again, and how her smile lighted up the room with more energy than the fire, as he confessed his feelings. In that moment it had hit him how much he truly cared for the blonde, and how empty his life would be without her in it. Now it was all coming back at full speed. Josh tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Maya, this is amazing."

"Of course it is, Boing. You're the motive." she whispered, staring down at her knee, where she was fiddling with her hands.

"Why did you paint me out of all people?"

She ignored his question, but admitted something else.

"I miss you Josh. It's hard to wait for you, for Someday. And it pains me that you probably don't even think about this, about us. That you could go out with any girl your age, because they're perfect, all of them, but I'm waiting for you, because all I want is you. And even though I'm in university now, I know you will never see me as anything but the little girl that is your nieces best friend, three years younger."

Josh's head was spinning from everything she'd told him, and he found himself wondering why. Not why she was feeling like she did, that was obvious. All these years of him turning her down, blaming the age difference, had effected her, and while it saddened him, he wasn't surprised. No, he wondered why he'd let her down, why he always had to hold back his own feelings in front of her. Sure, in the beginning three years was too big of an age difference for a relation to work out, but now? She was certainly old enough, and three years didn't matter that much anymore. Josh thought about what else she had told him. She waiting for their Someday. The thought sparked a little fire in him, making his heart beat a little faster. But she also thought she wasn't good enough for him, that he didn't think of her the same way as she thought of him. She was wrong. The young girl before him had buried her way into his heart, and he wanted her to stay there. Since that day in the ski lodge she had been more than his nieces friend. She had been more than his friend. She had someone to wait for, to hope for. Someone for him to love when the time was right, and that time was now. In one swift movement he caught her chin with his hand, looked into her gleaming eyes for a brief second before he pressed his lips onto hers, his eyes fluttering close. She was everything. Warmth, comfort, mystery and beauty. Maya quickly overcame her state of shock and kissed him back with all passion she could manage. Josh responded by further deepening the kiss, lifting Maya's petite frame onto his lap. He brought his hand down from her face, and around to her back, while Maya's hands found Josh's dark curls. This went on for who knows how long, but none of them wanted to end the moment. After a while though they had to pull away for air, still resting their foreheads together. Josh opened his eyes and looked at the girl before him. For the first time he felt like he really saw her. Her face, glowing after the kiss, her lips, slightly swollen, and the delicate freckles splattered across her cheeks. She opened her eyes. Those big, beautiful, blue eyes, full of affection, hope and love. The smile that curved her lips made his head spin at a thousand miles per second. She was just perfect.

"No Maya. You have always been more than Riley's best friend to me. I hope that's obvious now."

"Well yeah... You made your point pretty clear."

"Just, never doubt my affection for you again, okay? I meant what I said back in that ski lodge. I'm in it for the long game, and it looks like we're ready to play. At least I am..." Josh started too look a little worried. What if he had gone too far? Was he moving too fast?

"Boing, I'm ready too. I have been for a really long time."

"Good. And by the way, you're a thousand times more beautiful and perfect than any girl my age."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

That's it! Pretty short one shot, but as I said, it was fun to write. Hope you enjoyed ad please like, follow and leave a little comment with your thoughts. I love to hear from you! Bye bye!


End file.
